


Things Left Unsaid

by PromptBomb



Series: Mini Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptBomb/pseuds/PromptBomb
Summary: A routine heist goes terribly wrong.





	

“Shit. Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck-“ the words tumbled from Ryan’s lips in a heated mantra, each verse flavored with sweat and smoke and blood. His heart thumped hard within his chest, beating in time with the chorus of gunfire and Geoff’s frantic voice shouting orders within his earpiece for a full retreat. It wasn’t supposed to go down like this. They had planned ahead, had spent weeks of reconnaissance, they knew each exit in and out. They had been careful. But something had gone wrong and at this point Ryan could only assume that someone had sold them out. He stumbled and a searing pain reminded him of the slug that was buried in his calf. He shouldn’t even be able to walk and yet the adrenaline surging through him gifted the strength to not only stand, but to lift the man he had been carrying up and over his shoulder once again.  “You alright?” The gentle question startled Ryan, the voice hardly more than a whisper against his back as he took off again in a hard run, shirking the search of the lights from above as the whirl of helicopter blades arrived to join the chaos.

“Stop talking.” The command came in a growl from beneath his mask as he adjusted Ray’s limp body again, the dead weight wearing heavy on his shoulder as he desperately searched for cover. Whoever had sold them out had made sure to expose Ray’s sniping position. The sound of his frightened screams amidst a barrage of bullets lingered still in Ryan’s thoughts and the sight of his friend lying in a pool of his own life’s blood had sent him into a rage. One of the cops had got lucky; he got off one shot before Ryan put them all down and scooped up Ray to make a run for it. In his grasp Ray had not moved, not even once, and Ryan could only hold his breath between each of Ray’s own labored gasps, praying it was not the last. Finally a culvert came into view, “Hold on.” He spoke, his tone apologetic as he shifted Ray to hold him close, cradling his bullet riddled body as he slid down the embankment into the water below.

Ray moaned loudly as Ryan set him up against the side of the cylinder, offering him a spark of hope as Ray lifted a bloodstained hand and pressed it to his chest in a meager attempt to halt the flow of blood. “Goddamn it Ryan… you had to drag me to this…I don’t want this smell to be the last thing…”

“Shut up, Ray.” Ryan’s tone remained firm despite the shake of his hands as he reloaded his pistol. “Any minute Jack’s gonna lock onto our coms and we’ll make a spectacular escape, as always.” Ryan forced the mirth into his words, pleased when Ray laughed softly.

“Yeah…great…” Red and blue lights flickered against the water as a pair of patrol cars flew over their heads on the bridge above. Ryan waited for them to stop, his back pressed against the shadows of the culvert, finger poised on his trigger. “Listen, Ryan…I just want to say something….”

“What is it?” Ryan asked, though his eyes remained fixated on the shifting of the brush and the sound of dogs barking. He knew his ammunition was low, every shot had to count; every shot had to keep them alive until the crew found them. It wouldn’t be much longer now, and the approach only made Ryan realize that Ray had drawn quiet. “What did you want to say?” He queried again and gambled a glance over his shoulder towards his friend. Ray’s gaze met his own, but Ryan knew. The life was gone from his eyes, leaving them hollow, leaving them with emptiness that reached through Ryan and gripped his stomach, turning it in knots. “Ray?” He knew that it was fruitless and yet he called for him again, his voice quivering as he limped towards his friends motionless form.

Breathing became difficult; all he could taste was mayhem within his mask and it made him sick. “Ryan?! Ray?!” Geoff’s voice called in his ear, his desperate plea nearly lost in the thunder of a helicopter that hovered overhead. “Guys, if you can hear me, we’re on our way. Just hang tight! It’s really hot all around you, we got to fight through it, just stay low. Ryan? Someone fucking answer me!” Ryan’s fingers deftly pulled the mask from his face; the motion loosened the earpiece, leaving it to fall into the shallow water.

Gently, his hand drifted over Ray’s face, his calloused fingertips lowering his lids and closing his eyes forever. “Fucker, it’s just like you to leave shit unsaid…” Ryan’s voice trembled, heavy in his throat as he pushed his mask against Ray’s chest. At his back a light exploded into the culvert, illuminating the ugliness of the situation further. He could vaguely hear the S.W.A.T. bark orders at him to raise his hands, or maybe it was Geoff still screaming at one of them to report in. A smirked turned the corner of his mouth. Maybe it didn’t matter anymore. Ryan turned, his gun drawn, "See you soon, kid."


End file.
